The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lucy’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Chichester, England. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted garden Alstroemeria cultivars that have attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Chichester, England in June, 2004, of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number T38, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number 1205/35, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chichester, England in May, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chichester, England since October, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.